The Seven Things I Hate About You
by Sra. Black
Summary: As sete coisas que Lily Evans mais odiava em James Potter.


**The Seven Things I Hate About You **

As sete coisas que Lily Evans mais odiava em James Potter.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic pode ser considerada minha primeira song fic. Ela tem trechos da letra da música _7 Things_ de Miley Cyrus.

* * *

**The Seven Things**** I Hate About You **

Lily andava, bufando, molhada dos pés a cabeça, em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Todos os presentes no corredor olhavam-na, intrigados. Lily, porém, estava tão obcecada em seus pensamentos que as pessoas a sua volta simplesmente não importavam. Afinal, o que teria acontecido? Por detrás das janelas do enorme castelo, era possível ver que chovia intensamente. Teria ela saído do castelo desprevenida e se tornado uma vítima da chuva? Não. Os pensamentos da ruiva apontavam em uma única direção. Ele. James Potter. Ela o odiava. Odiava tantas coisas nele que poderia fazer uma lista. Mas a lista ficaria imensa. Se pudesse resumi-la, seriam sete itens.

"The 7 things I hate about you", pensou ela. "As sete coisas que odeio em você".

You're vain.

Sim, James Potter era, inegavelmente, vaidoso. Sempre passando uma das mãos nos cabelos, para dar a fingida impressão de que acabara de desmontar de uma vassoura. Era ridículo. E as roupas? Eram uma mistura de "bom moço" e Maroto. Metade da camisa pra dentro da calça, metade pra fora, gravata frouxa, e os sapatos reluzindo. Tudo isso em uma fracassada tentativa de lançar moda. E o pior de tudo era que, se ele vestisse isso num dia, todos os garotos da escola vestiam no outro.

Your games.

Quadribol. O irritante quadribol. Vassouras, bolas... Qual era a graça nisso? Era um esporte, como qualquer outro. Mas não para James Potter, não senhor. Era _o esporte. _Era uma _arte. _E ele era um _artista_ por praticá-la. E como a praticava extremamente bem, era _venerado_. Mas não como um rei. Era venerado como um _deus. O Deus do Quadribol._

You're insecure.

Mas por detrás da máscara de "Deus do Quadribol" estava o ponto fraco de James: sua insegurança. Hesitava sempre ao dar um passo. Pensava muito, muito, muito até se decidir. Era inseguro em relação às pessoas, as notas da provas, a comida. Sim, a _comida_. Seu maior medo era de que o time de quadribol sonserino pusesse veneno em sua comida. Lily não sabia como ele poderia estar na Grifinória, sendo tão hesitante, frouxo, tão... Inseguro de si.

You love me.

James fazia questão de gritar aos quatro ventos que iria chamar Lily para sair. E chamava. Dizia que era uma garota digna dele. Bonita, inteligente, popular... Dizia que gostava dela. Que a adorava. Disse uma única vez, somente para a ruiva, que a amava.

You like her.

James deixava claro que gostava de Lily, mas deixava mais claro ainda que conseguia sair com qualquer garota. Nenhuma garota recusava um convite para sair seu, menos a ruiva. Queria mostrar à ruiva o que ela estava perdendo. Não podia ter ela, mas podia ter todas as outras.

You make me laugh.

Lily não admitia, mas James era engraçado. Conseguia fazer qualquer um rir, mesmo estando em um dia no qual tudo dá errado. Às vezes suas piadas eram tão boas, que até conseguia arrancar um risinho da Professora McGonagall. Muitas vezes, a ruiva era obrigada a morder a língua, para não rir de suas piadas. Não daria esse gostinho a James. Não permitiria que ele soubesse que ela a fazia rir.

You make me cry.

James podia fazer Lily rir, mas também fazia a ruiva chorar. Sempre quando o via com uma outra garota, mais velha, mais nova, loira, morena, ruiva, alta, baixinha, qualquer e toda garota, sentia que algo doendo dentro de si. Eram as lágrimas, que se debatiam dentro de seu peito, aflitas, tentando sair. E ela as deixava sair. Lá no dormitório, quando ninguém estava, e chorava. Chorava até não restar mais uma única lágrima.

Your friends they're jerks.

When you act like them, just know it hurts.

James já conseguia fazê-la chorar sem auxílio de ninguém, mas quando agia como seus amigos, a ruiva chorava ainda mais. Ele se tornava tão arrogante quanto Sirius, tão egoísta quanto Pedro e tão distante quanto Remo. Tudo isso a machucava. Fazia uma ferida em seu coração. Uma ferida que não sabia como curar.

Lily já estava no Salão Comunal, anormalmente vazio. Apenas algumas velas estavam acesas, deixando o ambiente com uma aparência sóbria, quase sobrenatural. Era possível ouvir os outros alunos fora do Salão, porém, nele reinava um silêncio profundo. Então veio a mente da ruiva: "And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do"… "E a sétima coisa que eu mais odeio que você faz...". Parou. Andou e olhou através do vidro banhado das mesmas gotas de chuva que lhe escorriam do corpo. "You make me love you". "Você me faz te amar".

Aquela era a verdade. Por mais que o odiasse, ela o amava. Tudo o que a ruiva odiava nele, fazia com que ela o amasse ainda mais. E isso ela só admitiu para si mesma.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi! Só para avisar, a fic terá uma continuação que eu (pretendo) postar o mais breve possível que meus estudos deixarem. Reviews?


End file.
